Sugar Rush Season 3 Episode 1
by KASA1776
Summary: I recently watched both seasons of Sugar Rush and loved it and so decided to try to continue the story. My story tells about change and the maturity that would likely appear if something like a fire and family stuff happened to you or your friends.


Kim and Saint have just heard that their friend Sugar's flat had burned down, whats more she has asked to move in with them. Now this is bad because Sugar and Kim have a past and feelings for each other. Yet Kim and Saint have just taken the next step in their relationship. Kim quickly sees flashes of memory about her and Sugar as well as the problems she has with her family. Which makes her make a clear, straightforward, well thought out idea. (probably the most well thought out idea of her life)She says "I have an even better idea, how about you(talking to sugar) move into my old room at my parents house, I am sure they won't mind if you explain what happened. Besides Matt misses you and your clothes and you could really help him. What do you think? (Sugar thinks about it)"I think you are right that would be better, seeing my flat burn down has opened my eyes to what is important. I will do that because, you and Saint are my best friends and I don't want to wreck our friendship or the relationship between you. Saint says"Thank you Sugar that was really nice of you and if Kim's parents aren't sure me and her will try to talk them into letting you move in. Sugar says goodbye and walks out the door closing it behind her. The moment she leaves Kim breaks down and crying on Saint's shoulders says"I love you so much and i feel so guilty, I couldn't say anything to Sugar about it but it was my cigarette that started the fire I didn't do it on purpose but I know it was mine. Saint says "it's okay after things settle down I am sure she will forgive you." Kim says "thank you, how about we go to bed and start moving in my stuff tomorrow?"Saint says"okay" and then a passionate night of lovemaking ensues.

The next day Kim wakes up to the sound of the ocean and her beautiful girlfriend sleeping next to her. She decides to make some breakfast for them before heading to her parents house to tell them that she is moving in with Saint. After breakfast was laid out on the table she woke up Saint with a kiss and said "I made breakfast and afterwards we can tell my parents together about me moving in,okay?" Saint says "of course "and thanks for breakfast. After they finished they headed to Kim's parents. After they got there they went into the living room where they saw Kim's parents sitting there and told them about the move. Kim's parents said okay that works out well cause then when the baby comes Kim's old room could become the baby's room. They also say they are so proud of her. After that Kim asks if Sugar got in last night and if they decided to let her move in until she got back on her feet. Kim's parents say that yes Sugar came by last night and they did decide to let her move in until she got back on her feet. Kim says thanks that really means a lot and heads upstairs to get her things. When they get there they see Sugar and Matt putting makeup on each other (which make Kim feel like she has made a great decision and finally did something right as a big sister) then she knocks on the door frame to let them know she and Saint are there. Sugar and Matt turn around and see them there to which they both say hello and thank you for your help. Kim says no problem and asks them if they can help her and Saint move her stuff to Saint's place. They agree and soon all 4 of them are at Saint's place with Kim fully moved in. They all decide to eat something before taking Sugar and Matt back home so Saint and Kim make some pasta for them all. While they are eating they all talk and bond together. When they all get back to Kim's parents Kim and Saint say goodbye to everyone and head back home. When they get there Kim starts on her homework and Saint helps her with it. Although since the homework is Shakespeare things get a little bit crazy and soon they are in bed shagging so intensely they are both soon exhausted with the sheets sticking to their bodies and they fall asleep holding each other.

(End of Season 3 Episode 1) Authors note: This is my first fanfiction also if this story confuses you I apologize and if you want to understand look up "Sugar Rush" British Television Show Seasons 1 & 2 Free to watch/stream


End file.
